Tiempos Oscuros
by Alkas
Summary: La Tormenta se avecina, y es tiempo de tomar decisiones La lucha ENTRE el bien y el mal esta a punto de comenzar ¿Estan preparados para lo que el destino les tiene? Fics Compartido.


Tiempos Oscuros

_Albus Dumbledore se encontraba sentado en su despacho, analizando a cada uno de los jóvenes que tenía al frente. Apenas unos minutos atrás les había hecho una invitación, la cual podría cambiar sus vidas para siempre. Cada uno tomo la invitación de diferente manera. Algunos parecían sumidos en sus pensamientos, otros en un profundo terror y algunos lo miraban como si estuviera loco. Sabía que exigía mucho, pero la guerra estaba por comenzar._

_Eran pocos y muy jóvenes, demasiado jóvenes, apenas habían salido del colegio hace poco. Pero si querían tener un futuro debían elegir entre lo que era correcto y lo que era fácil. Motivación, eso era lo que necesitaban, tener un motivo para pelear._

_-Tienen una semana para pensarlo, por favor no lo olviden- Dijo Dumbledore, dando por terminado la reunión._

TdO - TdO - TdO - TdO - TdO - TdO - TdO

Cinco jóvenes caminaban tranquilamente por una calle Muggle. Bueno, no tan tranquilamente, uno de ellos parecía realmente enfadado y fastidiado.

-¡Maldición, ¡por que el profesor Arios tenia que mandar a aprenderse un libro entero, pero no, no se conformaba por que sea un libro entero, si no que es "_Las Mil y un forma de contrarrestar una maldición".-_Dijo Sirius Black, un joven atractivo de cabello negro y ojos grises, de unos 23 años de edad. Al lado de el estaba una joven hermosa de cabello rojo y ojos verde, y que le respondió en un tono igual o peor que el de el.

-¡Por favor Sirius Black, ¿pudieras bajar el tono de voz? Estamos en una calle Muggle.-Luego bajo el tono.- Además es importante aprender a defendernos en el Mundo Mágico, con los peligros que hay ahora, como bien deberías saber.- El muchacho la miro con desden, para luego dirigir una mirada de apoyo a un joven que estaba de ultimo, era el mas alto del grupo, tenia el cabello castaño claro y unos ojos sobrenaturalmente dorado, rozando el amarillo. Este, que se llamaba Remus Lupin, le dirigió una mirada divertida.

-Es verdad lo que dice Lily, Sirius. Debemos aprender a defendernos, en especial si queremos ser Aurores.- Sirius, viendo la poca ayuda que recibía de su amigo dirigió la mirada, ignorando deliberadamente al el pequeño joven en el medio del grupo, Peter Pettigrew, a un joven tomado de la mano de Lily Evans. Su nombre es James Potter, era alto con cabello negro azabache y unos lentes que escondía unos ojos castaños. Este parecía totalmente indiferentemente a lo que sus amigos y novia decían, el joven Black al darse cuanta de esto hizo un gesto dramáticamente desesperado, diciendo que era un alma desamparada y nadie le entendía.

-James cariño, estas bien.- Le pregunto Lily a su novio. Este volvió a la tierra bruscamente.

-No es nada Lily.- Le respondió cariñosamente, pero al ver que no le creía se apresuro a añadir.-Es que lo de Dumbledore me tiene pensativo.- Lily lo miro sospechosamente, pero no dijo nada mas y se volteo a reñir al joven Black por estar planeando embrujar a su profesor de Defensa Oscura en la academia para Aurores. James Potter suspiro aliviado, no quería preocupar a su novia ni amigos, pero la verdadera razón por la que estaba así es que tenia un muy mal presentimiento y estaba completamente nervioso, por lo que procuraba no parecerlo. El grupo de PRE-Aurores se fueron a almorzar en un simple restaurante Muggle.

Estaban sentados charlando tranquilamente, pero en voz baja sobre las precauciones que estaban tomando el Ministro de Magia para la seguridad de los magos.

-De verdad me parece una estupidez ocultar tus parientes, si eres un hijo de Muggle no tienes por que avergonzarte, y si te buscan problemas, ¡solo tienes que llamarnos a nosotros!- Dijo Sirius poniendo una pose de superhéroe. Remus le dirigió una mirada sarcástica.

-Si claro, el gran Canuto Black peleara y vencerá a todos los Mortis-tupidos, y lo hará el solo.- El joven Black le dirigió una mirada de reproche mientras se levantaba diciendo que iba al baño. Mentira no era pero en el camino vio la figura perfecta de una mesonera y pensando en como una persona podría tener un trasero tan perfecto no se dio cuenta de que iba a colapsar con una viejita que caminaba tranquilamente en dirección al baño de las mujeres. Fue muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a suceder y… CAF, tremendo tortaso se dio con la pobre ancianita que si no fuera por los reflejos del joven mago hubiera caído al suelo. El joven Black se disculpo cien veces tan rápido que la ancianita ni entendía que había sucedido, cuando Sirius se agacho para recoger las cosas que se le habían caído a la anciana se fijo con sorpresa en entre las cosas que se le salieron del bolso de la anciana estaba un periódico, y no uno normal, si no el del Profeta, periódico favorito del Mundo Mágico. Lo recogió disimuladamente para devolvérselo pero un artículo en primera plana lo hizo paralizarse en seco.

James Potter se acercaba atraído por el alboroto. Se fijo en el periódico que tenia su mejor amigo en la mano.

-¡Sirius, que haces con el Profeta en la mano, guárdalo antes de que lo vean cualquier Muggle.-Le advirtió pero este ni movió un músculo. Confundido se acerco a su amigo y le arrebato el periódico. Al leer lo que decía el mismo artículo se quedo paralizado igual que Sirius. No podía ser, sencillamente debía ser una broma. Levanto la mirada a la de su amigo para ver, o creer, que era una broma pesada y de mal gusto, pero al intercambiar una mirada con el animago entendía que era total y absoluta realidad. Sin decir ni mirar a ningún lado más que la salida del restaurante, corrió hacia ella internándose a las calles de Londres.

Lily, Remus y Peter se acercaron a ver que sucedía. El periódico estaba en el suelo y ahora se podía leer completamente lo que decía el artículo.

_Ataque homicida._

_Un grupo de Mortifagos ataco apenas hace unas horas a la reconocida familia Potter, los señores Potter están ahora ingresados al hospital de heridas mágicas San Mungo. Se piensa que el ataque fue producido ya que los señores Potter declararon públicamente estar en contra del movimiento de Limpieza de Sangre protagonizado por los Mortifagos y liderados por Lord Voldemort._

_Más detalles sobre el ataque. Pág. 3-4_

_Declaración publica de los señores Potter. Pág. 5_

Lily miro a sus compañeros para ver caras de Sorpresa igual a la suya, enseguida su rostro se ensombreció

- James... – susurro y enseguida corrió el mismo trayecto que su novio yendo a parar a un callejón. Mientras veía como entraban corriendo al callejón Remus, Sirius y Peter, Desapareció.

TdO - TdO - TdO - TdO - TdO - TdO - TdO

James Potter, apareció en el Salón de Apariciones del hospital San Mungo y rápidamente se dirigió a Recepción donde una menuda bruja le señalaba a un hombre con una horrible mano costrada a donde dirigirse.

- Matrimonio Potter – exclamo entre jadeos debido a su carrera

- Eh... – en la cara de la bruja menuda apareció una expresión de pena – Cuarta planta, Sala Hepzibah Smith.

Y, al igual que llego se fue, corriendo rápidamente y saltando los escalones de tres en tres.

- Hepzibah Smith, Hepzibah Smith, Hepzibah S... – Al llegar a la sala se quedo allí, parado muy asombrado para hacer algo.

Allí, en la sala, yacían los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres postrados en camillas y frente a ellos Tinky Winky, su elfa domestica, con su ojos anaranjados, rojizos de tanto llorar y secándose la cara con el delantal sucio que llevaba. Y, sin querer, sin notarlo, sus ojos se cristalizaron. Sufriendo muchas emociones al mismo tiempo, James, comenzó a golpear las paredes del hospital lastimándose gravemente los nudillos.

- Amo James... No, - con su voz aguda Tinky Winky intentaba hacer entrar en razón al hombre – no se haga daño.

- ¡¿ Por Que! ¿Por Que? Por que... – los nudillos le sangraban, pero el seguía en su desquite cuando unos brazos lo abrazaron

- James... – exclamo Lily Evans con la voz cortada por las lagrimas

- Lily... Lily – comenzó a llorar sin retenerse – Están muertos ¡Muertos!

Lily simplemente le abrazaba, como si con ese abrazo pudiera arrancarle el dolor, aunque, muy bien sabia que no podía. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew se encontraban en la puerta de la sala, afligidos.

Habían pasado aproximadamente 10 minutos, pero James seguía abrazado a Lily como si la vida se le fuera en ello, llorando, algo más calmado. Lentamente, como si algo pudiera pasar si hacia un movimiento brusco, Sirius se acerco a James, con algunas lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas, y le puso una mano en el hombro.

James volteo para ver a su amigo, su hermano, cargar un peso, un peso como aquel que llevaba el ahora en sus hombros, y se soltó del abrazo de su amada para poner su mano en el hombro de su amigo, en un raro tipo de abrazo, compartiendo su pena, descansando el dolor.

- Am.. Amo James – nadie recordaba la presencia de la elfa.

- Tin... - Una idea le paso a James por la cabeza – Tinky, ¿qué paso? ¿Quién fue?

- OH, Amo James fue horrible **(el patito Alkas Doom Pooh se murió)** – exclamo la pequeña elfa de ojos naranja – Tinky estaba como todas las noches preparando las medicinas de sus padres cuando Tinky escucho como se abría una puerta de un trancazo e inmediatamente se fue arriba para.. para... – se sonó la nariz – para ver.. verla lanzándoles un maleficio... Tinky simplemente corrió a llamar a los doctores... Tinky no sabia que mas hacer - sollozó

- Hicistes bien Tinky... – dijo James con paciencia, hizo un gesto de haber recordado algo - ¿verla? ¿era una mujer?

- Cuando Tinky llego habían tres personas con unas capas negras que lo tapaban pero su padre, tiro a dos de ellos contra la pared y una sola quedo de pie. – cerro los ojos, como recordando todo – Su madre le lanzo un maleficio y se descubrió la persona bajo la capa, era una mujer...

- ¿Puedes describirla, Tinky? - pregunto Lily, la cual tenia una mano sobre el hombro de la elfa con una sonrisa bondadosa en su cara.

- Solo puedo recordar que era de estatura baja, como el Sr. Peter – todos miraron a Peter – El pelo negro y largo, con las puntas de color rojo y sus ojos eran oscuros...** (Y era MUYYYY hermosa e inteligente casi tanto como la señorita autora. Por favor se agradece callarse y no decir tus sueños, atentamente Alkas)** Pero, amo James no pude ver mas – sollozó de nuevo – hubo un choque de luces, un rayo verde y uno dorado, luego...

- No te preocupes Tinky...

- Si, Fuiste de mucha ayuda

- Gracias Sr. Remus, es usted muy amable y Gracias Srita. Lily

Pero Lily, no escucho a la elfa. Estaba observando a James, esta tenia los puños fuertemente apretados, los nudillos se habían tornado blancos por la presión ejercida. Y en su mente Lily se pregunto si James no sabría quien era aquella mujer de la que les había hablado Tinky. Pero solo James tenia en mente una sola cosa, y esa era venganza, era justo la motivación que necesitaba para querer parar a esos malditos asesinos. Sin más se volteo hacia sus amigos y novia.

-E tomado una decisión.-

TdO - TdO - TdO - TdO - TdO - TdO - TdO

**Elena V**: Hola io soy Elena Vodka la bella co-escritora de este fic. y es tiempo de lo q todo fic necesita…

**Alkas**: Ops, telefono espera…

**Elena V**:¬.¬ pues no espero… X mientras el chico vuelve me encargare de hablar un poco! para divertirlos…

**Elena V**:Tiempos de oscuridad nacio hace una o dos semanas luego de una conversacion ociosa y sin sentido. Su servidora (yo) puso una idea principal, la primera guerra y asi con mi ingenio y el intelecto de Alkie (y muchas peleas, insultos, etc) creamos esto quiero agradecer al patito por aiudarme a escribir algo que no sea comico y/o slash y tenga algo de accion. ..disfrutenlo!

**Alkas: **ejem e vuelto, disculpenme por dejarle a solas con esta loka pero tenia una llamada importante, bien! por lo q veo a explicado bastante! (por cierto no soy ningun patito!) pero le a faltado algo muy importante el Disclaimer: Ninguno, ABSOLUTAMENTE ninguno de estos personajes son nuestros, exepto los OOC, estos personajes tienen a una dueña que se apellida Rowling.

**Elena V:** no es ooc es oc! ¬.¬ y no estoy loka ;; ven sufro de agresion domestica! asssss patito!

**Alkas: **por favor nada de parsel, ahora les diremos que si seguiremos con el fics! aunque quisas un poco lento ya q a nuestra querida enemiga se le va la inspiracion de vacaciones asi q tengan paciencia si? se despide; Doom, Alkas Doom.

**Elena V: **nooo ¬.¬ no le hagan caso es que los examenes v.v.. trataremos de actualizar pronto os quiere mucho Elena Vodka www. fanfiction .net / oelenavodkao (sin espacios) besos!


End file.
